Naruto: Nyo Sudai
by Jeren
Summary: One question always bothered Hayashi, if they were a family with a great historical background, how come there’s only three of them left? First Naruto Fanfic, massOOC. Please R


Disclaimer: The only characters I have created are kids, all other characters do not belong to me

Warning: Mass OOCness in this part.

-------------------

Young Hayashi walked down the busy evening streets of Konoha from school. Black haired and styled like his father. Everyone had said that he was the exact younger form of his father. His father even passed down his clothes to him, and that just made more adults look and grin as they called him Sasuke instead of Hayashi. He would be exactly like his father except that the fact that he had his mother's attitude. He never gave up on anything he couldn't do, and if he knew he couldn't do it, he'd do his best to try to get to it. He was very conservative, more to himself than others, but when others wanted to play he'd quickly change his emotions to a happier one. He'd give everyone that impression that everything was ok, even though at some times he was troubled. From what he had heard from the other parents of kids in his class, his parents, when they were his age were very different. Sasuke was the frozen hearted stoic, and Sakura was the little ray of sunshine that somehow thawed out his heart. His father was still the quiet type, but he was now more sociable than what his mother had told him, laughing when Naruto choked on his ramen and showed more affection to his wife. He told Hayashi his mother taught him a lot when he had come back from his so called really important mission and he fell in love with the only one who actually trusted him when he came back. Now of course everyone trusted his father, he had saved so many people in the historical war with Sound when he returned, including his mother.

Sakura was still the cheerful person. After his father had returned from his mission, everyone did question his loyalty to Konoha, even though Hayashi did not understand why. His mother though, was the first to trust him and in return she had learned about him a lot more and they had become closer. They had trained together, ate together, enjoyed things together, and eventually people saw parts of Sakura's bright aura replacing Sasuke's dark aura. After seeing that, people gradually warmed up to Sasuke, unfortunately, it was still a time of war, and happy times were cut off with more rumours of deaths and disappearances.

His mother had told him she was almost kidnapped in her own house, but his father had already saved her before she left the barriers of Konoha. After that incident, his father made her move in with him so he would be able to look after her more. She moved in and was never harmed under the eye of Sasuke.

Finally after many years of more fighting, the war had ended. Many were lost, Konoha was almost at shambles, but after many fights to defend the city, the Leaf Ninjas had finally prevailed against Orochimaru. The streets of Konoha were far more empty than usual, but people still celebrated. This war was a historical moment in all of the country, and many awards were handed out to those who helped so much and a new monument had been put up to remind them of those who died to save their city.

He passed by the Hokage's building, and remembered one time when his father had told him about the awards day that was held inside the building. He told him the war was over now and that he was awarded with an award. When his name was called for one of the awards, he stood up from his seat at the front beside Sakura and walked up to the stage with both hands in his pocket. When he had received his medal, he was asked if he had anything to say. He stood for a minute in front of the microphone, in his mind questioning if he should do it. Eventually after Naruto yelling for him to hurry up, he took the microphone walked down the steps, right in front of Sakura. He told Hayashi that he went down on one knee and said; "Haruno Sakura, will you please marry me." Hayashi laughed at his father when he had said this, telling him that he was still the most straight forward person he'll ever meet and doubted that his father could have made any more romantic than the drama movies his mother had made his father watch. Obviously his mother had accepted, and they were wedded months later.

He passed the park where he noticed a blonde man and a woman with pure

white eyes push a child on the swing.

"Hi Naruto-Ojisan!" yelled Hayashi waving his hand, trying to get the blonde man to notice him.

Naruto had grown a lot. From the prankster he had been, he had grown into a matured man, a matured man with a good sense of humour. He did lead a group of genins and also had a lot of trouble trying to control them at first, but a few bunshins had managed to subdue the "brats" he called them. Also from growing into a more matured man, he had wedded an heir from a prestigious family, Hyuuga Hinata. She was still the very quiet Hinata, but the only thing that changed was that she was now not afraid to poke fun at her husband. At parties, she would always talk about the many embarrassing things Naruto did at dinners with her parents, bringing out a slight blush, but a large roar of laughter from the other women, as they heard about Naruto's confusion about wasabi and bubble gum. She was a housewife and did bear children, massive blonde hair, but with Hyuuga eyes.

Hayashi walked up to his Ojisan, smiling a bit as he watched Naruto push his child a bit harder, making the small boy go higher, but also bringing a light green tinge to his cheeks.

"Uhh, maybe you shouldn't push Neo-San as hard Ojisan," said Hayashi, watching the boy grow from a light green to a deeper shade.

"Ah?" questioned Naruto, but it was too late, poor Neo, had vomited. "Ooops, sorry ma'am," said Naruto, just as Neo's excretes hit a passing lady.

"Ma'am!" yelled a low voice, "NARUTO!"

"Ahha, gomen Neji-San," apologized Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "For a minute there, you looked like a girl."

"…"

"Hehe, g..g..gomen Neji-San," cowered the blonde ninja, slowly backing away from his still sick looking child on the swings. Quickly turning around to seek any form of defence he finally found one. "HINATA!"

The chase had begun, Naruto making a quick sprint to his wife who was sitting on the bench and Neji quickly passing the swings to catch up to him. Hinata was almost there, almost in arms reach, her soft eyes giving comfort from the evil Neji, _"Hehe, I'm almost there!"_

But then…BAM! Right before Naruto could reach for his wife, a large red ball was thrown at him, striking him hard against the cheek. He tumbled right into a near garbage can, knocking garbage all over him. His wife started to chuckle as her husband clumsily tried to pull himself out of all the garbage, yelling for help as Neji took another ball from a near kid.

A deep sigh was heard behind Hayashi, "Your lucky Hayashi, your dad doesn't bother with things like this."

Hayashi looked around, there behind him was a girl his age behind him. Long hair, white eyes, annoyed expression, those were the famous traits of Hyuuga Shizuha. She looked like her father minus the low voice, plus the annoyed expression. Her face turning red as her father yelled at the top of his voice at a cowering Naruto. Hayashi heard the expression "Like father, like son," but this was a first that it had seemed more of a "Like father, like daughter."

"So, who do you think is gonna win this time?" asked another voice. "Ouch dad doesn't look like he's gonna win."

"Yeah Raku, your dad doesn't look like he can beat mine," replied Shizuha, regaining her regular pale skin colour. "Still embarrassing though, two adults yelling as if they were ten year olds, how troublesome."

"You sounded like Shikino for a minute there," laughed Hayashi, as all the other two joined in."Ooh wait Naruto-Ojisan is finally doing something."

They looked, along with the rest of the par, at the two men now fully standing. Naruto with a banana peel on his head was yelling at Neji, who seemed just as equally as angry.

"So, who do you think will win Hayashi?" asked Raku.

"I don't know, Ojisan is pretty good, he told me that he had beaten Neji-Ojisan during their Chuunin exams," replied Hayashi, rewarding him with a death glare from Shizuha. "On the other hand, that was years ago and Neji-Ojisan probably learned from his mistakes," he added quickly.

To him it was funny to watch. Ahead of them, to the left of the three teens was Neji, yelling at the top of his lungs, hair billowing behind him, blowing some of the left over corn that poor Neo (still forgotten on the swings) had expelled on him. To the right was Naruto, yelling back at him, banana peel still on top of his head. Hinata tried to talk the two out of this, only to back away in defeat. As if on cue, everything went quiet, everyone in the park and half of the city who heard them were watching, and slowly backing away. Then a sudden burst of wind blew and both men were off.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing," said Shizuha, her hands covering her face with little slits to see what was going on. "Why can't they act their age."

"I dunno, if I was your dad Shizuha, I'd punch anyone who had their child puke on me accident or not, and then call me a girl," replied Hayashi, who laughed when Neji tackled Naruto into a sandbox and starting a dust barrier around the two, obscuring the view. He looked up at the sun setting and remembered; "Oh I'm late for dinner, I guess I'll be going now, tell me who wins tomorrow."

"Ok," replied an annoyed Shizuha.

"Yeah, remember to practice, exams start tomorrow," added Raku, eyes trying to make out who was winning.

That was the also another reason why Hayashi wanted to leave. He wanted to ask his father if he could get some last minute training with him, even though his father told him he'd do fine after all the countless hours they spent together helping him train.

The last he saw were both fathers out of the sandbox, Neji sitting on Naruto's back grasping Naruto's neck and Naruto on the ground, pounding the ground with his fists trying to breathe. He made his way out of the park, and down a few streets, heading towards the Uchiha manor, one of the more old fashion houses. It reminded Hayashi of the old style wooded houses. Many of the families with big history stayed in a house like this, Hayashi thought, when he compared his house towards the modern day apartments. This was the same with the Hyuugas, but one question always bothered Hayashi, if they were a family with a great historical background, how come there's only three of them left?. He did ask his mom this, but she refused to tell him, and with a weak smile just said that she didn't think it was her who should tell him.

_"I'll just ask dad later, maybe he knows."_

Opening one of the doors to the manor, Hayashi took his sandals off and walked towards the dining room. There, like he thought were both his parents, half way through their food, talking as if they didn't notice that their son had come home late.

"Anything interesting happen?" questioned his father, his voice not angry or annoyed, more in an interested tone.

"Naruto and Neji Ojisan got into a fight," replied Hayashi, taking a seat on the floor with his parents at the table.

"Fist fight?" questioned Sakura, when Hayashi nodded, she let out a sigh and shook her head. "Typical Naruto, always wanting to let go of that extra energy he seems to always have."

"Last I saw was Naruto-Ojisan getting pounded by Neji-Ojisan," said Hayashi, chopsticks in hand, trying to remember what had happened earlier. This earned him a small laugh from both his parents.

After dinner his mother cleared the table, leaving him with his father. He looked at his father, ready to ask about the limited amounts of Uchiha's around, he gulped hoping his father wouldn't get mad, and opened his mouth to ask…

"Sorry Haya, can't help you train tonight, I have a mission tomorrow and I'm leaving early," said Sasuke, eyes boring into him thinking he read his son's mind. He stood up and made his way out of the room slowly with sleepy feet, though before he left Hayashi's sight, he turned around and told his son, "Don't worry, I know you'll do fine, its in your blood," with that he left the room.

"_Yeah dad, but who's blood are we all from?"_

_----------------------------------_

Author's Notes

Yes, well I'm using a English to Japanese translation site, and I'm not fully familiar with the Japanese words so I apologize if I wrote something embarrassingly wrong ' (points to all the names mentioned with Ojisan). Yes if someone can correct me, I'd be very thankful.

Ok also, for those really serious canon people, I apologize again if you didn't like the parents due to them mostly being OOC. This is really how I'd picture some of the characters in the future (excluding Neji's outburst, because yes, I would be angry if I was called a woman). Though if I'm going too excessive with the OOCness, please say in your review and I'll try to change it.

For some who do wonder about some of the names, Hayashi means Forest in Japanese (I think, again I don't know how reliable the site is)

Well, like I said this is my first Naruto fanfiction, and please review, and please, flames are ok, but please actually be specific, instead of the "THIS FIC SUX" type " Thanks.


End file.
